Grasping For Dreams
by sakimidare
Summary: She had no idea why she was in this strange world that seemed so different from what she was used to.But then, how can one be sure when all they have in place of memories is a huge gaping void? OCs, but hopefully not Mary Sue. Previously titled SnowFall.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: -coughs not so discreetly- This is a gift fic for some friends, who aren't acquainted with anime and wanted me to write them in my favourite anime as a dare since they know how I don't write OC stories. At **_**all.**_

**Of course, I'm seen as an asexual creature by all my friends since I don't openly drool over anyone... (I only do it in secret, okay?) so one of these two idiots added on a condition about me having a character paired with a canon one as well.**

**Little do they know, they've opened the flood gates -insert evil laughter-**

**Anyway, as I said, I don't usually do OC stories, so the chapters will be shorter than my usual. If you think I'm making someone a Mary Sue, tell me! Please do. Its not intentional, and I would like to actaully make my characters intersting. Which is also why they haven't been given fixed bios and developed personalities yet. I'd like to do that as I go on.**

**Alright, here you go, much love to Sydney and Sherry ( their nicknames. Sydney chose her nickname herself, so don't tell me if its stupid... because I feel it is. Sounds like kidney and has nothing to do with her real name, unlike Sherry.) **

**If you're wondering who the hell Cecelie is, its me. And Candy is my nickname by Sherry. WHich is why only Sherry calls Cecelie Candy, and Sydney calls her Cece.**

**This is a 2yl!Universe. Everyone is 17, except for Hibari, who is 18 (I think he was a year older than the others...?) and Lambo, who is 8. And Ryohei, who I don't know is how old. I think also 18. So everything takes place in High School, not middle school.**

**Information about the OCs :**

**1st OC: **

**Name: Sydney Winchester**

**Age: 17**

**Brief Bio: ...what is this, a roleplay? It'll be revealed as the plot (what plot?) progresses. For now, just know that she lives with Candy and Sherry in the Stone Manor ( so creative with names, I am.)**

**Appearance: Eyes: Sky Blue, slightly slanting.**

**Hair: Chestnut, waist-length.**

**Height: 5'6"**

**Build: Athletic, a little heavy-built, but appealing.**

**Others: Keeps her hair in a high horse tail, with a fringe covering her forehead. Only ever wears black, red or purple.**

**Ethnicity: American**

**Personality: Introverted, passionate and hostile to strangers.**

**2nd OC:**

**Name: Sherry Sakurai**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Eyes: Emerald green, doe-eyed.**

**Hair: Platinum blonde, straight chest-length hair.**

**Height: 5'4"**

**Build: Slim but full.**

**Others: Keeps her hair in two loose plaits.**

**Ethnicity: Half-German, half-Japanese.**

**Personality: Out-going and miscible. Helpful.**

**3rd OC:**

**Name: Cecilie 'Candy' Aizawa**

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Eyes: Dark reddish brown, wide eyes.**

**Hair: Raven, shoulder-length hair.**

**Height: 5'2"**

**Build: Slim, petite.**

**Others: Always wears an eye-patch on her left eye, and the left eye is pretty much covered under her bangs. Her hair is kept in a low ponytail, thrown over her right shoulder, with loose bangs on the left side covering her left eye.**

**Ethnicity: Unknown**

**Personality: Kind but aloof, cheerful when around friends, shy around most strangers.**

**Summary: ****They had no idea why they were in this strange world that seemed so different from what they were used to. But then, how can one be sure when all they have in place of memories is a huge gaping void?**

**Prologue: As If in A Forgotten Dream**

****'Shaking in this red world, scrambling to the edge of a dream.'****

_I feel numb_, was her first thought on waking up.

She felt as if a huge load had been lifted off her shoulders, but at the same time her heart seemed to ache.

_What a load of nonsense. I don't have any heart disease. Why would my heart ache?_

Shaking the numb feeling off, she lifted herself off the bed. Silk sheets, she noted.

She hated silk.

Especially silk sheets.

But she couldn't remember why she had still opted for those.

Come to think of it, had she even opted for those?

_I feel like I'm missing something here._

A crash from downstairs interrupted her. As she moved quickly towards the source of the sound, she couldn't shake off the nagging feeling that this house seemed too unfamiliar to her for her to be navigating the winding corridors and staircases with this much ease.

After all, that was stupid, right? How could she have managed to get past the labyrinthine corridors if she hadn't known them already? It was just her ebing ridiculous again, that was all.

As she finally reached the clattering, crashing noises - it was a chestnut-haired girl breaking vases and china.

Her eyes widened.

Why break everything?

"Sydney!"

Surprisingly, the girl stopped and snapped her head back to look at her, before they widened.

"C-cece? Cecelie? " she uttered, sounding unsure of herself.

_I've never seen her before._

And yet, she was moving with a familiarity that belied her confused thoughts.

"Please don't break things. That's not any help now. Sherry? Sher?"

A second girl appeared from behind the curtains.

Why was she hiding?

Oh, that's right. Sherry gets scared easily, especially when Sydney is throwing another one of her tantrums.

_Why did I know that? Or, rathe, _how_ did I know that?_

_I don't know these people! Why are they all wearing kimonos? _

Looking down, she realised she was wearing a kimono too.

_I have never worn a kimono before._

She could swear it upon her life, and yet, her graceful movements proved that to be false, even though she knew it to be true.

As she moved to hug the now-crying Sydney, she smiled at Sherry. "Why don't you two go to your rooms? I'll be there as soon as I clean this up."

It all seemed to come naturally to her, though she couldn't for the life of her figure out why, because it was also all very strange and unfamiliar.

_As if enacting a scene from a long forgotten dream ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my God I can't believe I actually got alerts, much less favs and reviews on this story.**

**I never actually thought someone other than those two idiots would read this. I mean, it's a self-insertish OC, after all ….It was started as a dare, but I think I actually like writing this story, and not just because of the kind people who reviewed/ alerted/ favourited. If I'm going to do something, I might as well try to make it as interesting as possible. Thank you all so much!**

**And no, before someone asks, Hibari doesn't even like her. He hasn't seen her long enough to really form an opinion except maybe 'strange herbivore'. On that note, there will be things ( like Hibari's behaviour ) that will stand out at you. but everything in here will be explained in its time. I'm just trying to deal with mystery / suspense since I haven't written them before. The reason he let Sydney go ... too, will be explained later on. /shot/**

**Also, this chapter's a lot longer than the last, and in fact longer than my usual chapters ^^ I think I'm starting to feel a little more comfortable with this. **

**Word Count: 2,242**

**Chapter 1: Destiny Begins to Turn**

**'Destiny has already begun moving when we finally meet.'**

"Hieeeeeeeeee!" A scream rang out in the distance, startling the three girls on their way to school.

"Eh-ehem?" the raven-haired girl stuttered - she ahd obviously been day dreaming and had been rudely awakened from her daydreams by the scream.

"HIBARI-SAN WILL BITE US TO DEATH!"

"...what," the brunette formed, ever so eloquent.

"I wonder which school he's in ..." Sherry piped up, watching as three boys rushed off, shoving them in the process. The brunette mumbled some 'sorry's while the black-haired boy just laughed and waved. The silverette didn't even look at them, mumbling something about 'jyudaime'.

"Watch where you're going, brats." Sydney hissed at them.

"Are you two alright?" Cecelie asked, brushing imaginary dirt off herself from when she had been shoved into a wall by the road.

"...weird." Sherry said, frowning at their retreating backs.

"So, anyway. This is where Sydney turns off." Cecelie smiled at the huffy girl, deciding to stamp the matter into dust before Sydney could start another one of her rants. "Off you go to...Nami High, was it?"

They had found three different uniforms and student ID cards in their respective rooms. According to that, Sydney would go to Nami High, Sherry to Midori Girls' High, and Cecelie to Kokyou High.

Last night, Aunt Sophie - their adoptive aunt - had been kind enough to call them despite her busy schedule and ask her how she was holding up. Spurred by gratefulness and consideration to her tired voice, Cecelie had suppressed her curiosity and hadn't asked any questions ( why did everyone around her seem so tired? At times it made her suspect that they were merely feigning exhaustion so she wouldn't exhibit her curiousness - which was a silly idea. She really _did_ have an overactive imagination! ), and been told that poor Aunt Sophie had somehow mixed up their applications and arranged for their transfer to three different schools.

"Don't worry though." she had assured, "Its being looked into. Just ... keep your eyes open around school, alright? And make friends. Even if they look like freaks - maybe have a bad attitude or, say, strange hairstyles. Its not good to judge everyone by their appearances."

For some reason, it had sounded to her as though there was an underlying message in her words. Had Aunt Sophie wanted her to make friends with people who stood out? Was there someone she knew there who behaved strangely?

It disappointed her that they wouldn't be sharing a school, far less a class. She wasn't the most miscible person, though she could be friendly if approached.

"Why do I have to do this, anyway? Its stupid. I hate school." Sydney huffed.

Cecelie sighed.

"It can't be helped, Syd. You need to get a transfer cert or something before you can come over, and for that you need to at least _attend_ the school first! Same with you, Sherry."

Sydney gave her a strange look. "That's not what I'm saying at all. Why would we want to-" she began, before Sherry quickly cut her off, exchanging a meaningful glance with the redhead.

"Yep, of course." she nodded cheerfully, though she couldn't fool Cecelie.

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

Sydney mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "easy to say if you don't remember".

"She's just being a spoilsport." Sherry laughed it off, though there was a strange look in her eyes.

Maybe she was just imagining it, anyway. It certainly seemed like the things on her mind recently. She couldn't remember _anything_, except their names, the fact that they were supposed to be friends, and her own name. That is to say, she remembered many things quite well, down to the layout of the house they were staying in and the fact that , Sherry loved the colour purple and Sydney was allergic to the smell of cucumber, but she couldn't seem to remember incidents that had happened in her own life for the past few years, up from the time when she was adopted by Auntie Sophie. It was like someone had cut out the pages of her memory after a certain point.

For some reason, it didn't bother her as much as it should. And maybe this fact alone should have alerted her to something sinister going on, but it didn't. Her mind seemed to be in a haze, complacent and ready to accept everything told to her. Even though from time to time there was a little spark of acknowledgement towards her apparent loss of memory, they were easily suppressed when Sherry had explained to her that what happened had left her traumatised and amnesiac, and was better left alone till her mind decided to process and sort things out and dealt with the memories enough for them to be deemed safe for her remembrance. That sounded logical, and she didn't question anymore. There was no reason they would lie to her. They had been friends for a long time. What else could explain the strange familiarity?

"I don't understand what you guys are saying." Cecelie paused for a moment, the whole issue pushed to the back of her mind, forgotten completely as suddenly a girl wearing the same uniform as Sherry come bouncing up the road.

Even so, she couldn't help but feel as if she was detached from her own body, standing at a distance and viewing all the activities through a film of mist. Sydney's comment had hurt her a little - she hadn't chosen this! - but she quickly forgot it in favour of devoting herself to finding a way to make the other girl a little less grouchy. She hated people being grouchy or sad, because it was just plain wastage of time they could be enjoying life.

_What a curious nature._

The voice in the back of her mind went ignored easily as the raven-haired girl bubbled, struck by a brilliant ( to her, at least - and doubtfully to anyone else ) idea.

"I know! Hey, Sher. Could you follow that girl if you don't mind? I'll drop Syd off and double back to Kokyou then. And don't forget, we need to be observant. We're going to transfer to whichever is the best school."

Sherry nodded, smiling back. "Sure thing. I'll go with her then. Hey!"

Once she had the brown-haired girl's attention, she hurried towards her.

"I'm Sherry Sakurai, new here/ You are wearing the same uniform as me, so I take it you go to Midori High as well?"

"You're right desu! I'm Miura Haru! Since you're new, I'll show you around the school. How about walking there together?"

"If only everyone here was this friendly." Cecelie marveled as the two walked off, chattering excitedly. That would certainly help her adapt better. She never could approach someone on her own.

"She's loud." was all Sydney offered. Cecelie chuckled, dear old Sydney. Never change.

Though it might be easier if she did change her personality...

"Lets walk you to Nami High quickly." she replied, still smiling.

_My face sure is getting tired from all the smiling..._

She didn't feel like smiling at all. She felt confused and a bit numb, and that feeling of heart ache was still there, which only made her feel stupid.

After all, its not like mental turmoil could express itself as physical ache, right?

_Just now, why did I think of mental turmoil? _Cecelie started as they finally came to stop in front of a large building.

_Why did I think of turmoil? I'm not in any kind of inner turmoil right now! Why?_

Maybe she was making a big issue out of nothing, but something within her seemed to yearn for the answer. As if it was something important to her.

And all throughout, the feeling that she wasn't being told something monumental just kept on growing.

* * *

><p>"You."<p>

That definitely wasn't Sydney's voice.

It was a cold voice, and it scared her a little. It also made her a little angry that someone would speak to her, and her friend - who incidentally this was the first day of school for - like _that_. As if the person owned the place and wouldn't hesitate to flay them alive.

"Me?" she asked - no matter how much she tried, her voice trembled a little - and turned towards the voice.

Wrong choice.

If the voice had given her a bad feeling, the boy himself seemed to be screaming "trouble" at her senses. His cold grey eyes awoke something within her - soemthing that told her that this boy was a killer through and through, and she better not forget it. It also told her to grab Sydney and run as far away as she could, though he hadn't actually expressed aggression towards them, his whole body language seemed to ooze hostility and an intent to kill.

"You're late." he snapped at Sydney, who scowled heavily.

_Can't she feel it, this killer aura surrounding him?_

"What's it to you?"

Apparently not.

His eyes lingered on her for a moment.

"You are lucky you are a girl, or I would have bitten you to death. And you." he turned towards Cecelie.

"It's her first day, we didn't know the rules very well." she said in an aplogetic manner, taking care to look him in the eyes.

Killer aura or not, call her stupid, but she wasn't letting him ruin Sydney's first day. But she was also a little ... she didn't know this feeling. Was it fear? Maybe, a little. But a lot of it was wariness and apprehension. She felt on the edge, as if he was a dangerous animal that might attack if she took one step wrong. She was also afraid that he might make Sydney's stay here Hell if they came off as too disrespectful . Her eyes lingered on his armband that definitely belonged to the Disciplinary Committee - he sure had the power to.

"That doesn't matter. You don't belong to this school. Leave."

Cecelie felt a headache come on. Was he bullying her?

_Stay cool._

"I'm not even _inside_ the school. Can't I stand _outside_ the school gate and bid my friend good day?" she asked, voice a little lower than usual. Senses be damned, she couldn't stand being patronised like this! She could understand a lot of what people did, but no one, and she meant _no one_, ordered her around or bullied her friends.

"Both of you. Out."

"Excuse me?" she said incredulously at the same time Sydney ground out a "What?"

She couldn't believe her ears.

How could someone be this autocratic? They hadn't done anything _wrong. _If she wasn't afraid of him lashing out and Sydney's first day being ruined, she would definitely have called him out on his ridiculous tyranny.

"You heard what I said. You can bid your friend as many good days as you like. Outside. She's not coming in."

"You can't do that!" she was trembling by now. It took all the self-control and willpower she had not to punch him outright and call him out on his tyranny. However, something told her she would probably die if she tried that, along with Sydney and several random bystanders.

"I can, and I will." he replied calmly, coldly.

Cecelie punched him.

_Screw this. I'm not putting up with this crap._

Or at least, tried to.

Even before she could even touch him, he had her against the wall, something cylindrical and cool and metallic pressed on her throat.

"Do you really not want to live?"

It took all her courage to not start crying or send out a high-pitched wail, but she remembered Sydney and her first day.

"Its her first day. She's already nervous enough. She doesn't need this crap. She was late this once. Just let her go with a detention or something."

"Don't teach me my job, herbivore." But he retreated, letting her breathe.

_Sweet, sweet air. How I missed you!_

She didn't notice his eyes suddenly widening as they turned to Sydney. He seemed to be appraising her, while she just stood with a look of contempt towards the world on her face.

"Fine. Just this _once_. Get in, herbivore, and you. Get out."

Shutting Sydney up with a look - honestly, there was a time to be rebllious and there was a time to just get the Hell away from this psychotic Prefect who was _armed_ and into the safety of the classrooms ... though she had to wonder how safe a school with Prefects like this could be - she pushed herself off the wall - for the second time that day, damn it! - and gave her a quick wave, before slipping out of the gate where she had charged into to try and punch him.

Really, what had she been thinking? It embarrassed her to think she had lost her cool like that.

That's right, she hadn't.

_So I lose my cool when someone tries to order me around? How beautifully inconvenient, _she mused, before suddenly realising something else.

_Shouldn't I already _know _when I lose my cool? Why am I making an observation on myself?_

She almost jumped when another distinct voice spoke up in her head. Damn it, that was meant to be a rhetorical question.

Besides, she was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to answer a question she didn't know the answer to.

_Because that's not all who you are._


End file.
